Hands All Over
by Lu ws
Summary: Cas calls Dean up in the middle of the night with a confession to make. Destiel!Au They're normal teenage boys in this. Rated M for a reason.


**So, this is the first time I write some destiel smut in english, if you guys see any errors please let me know okay? The guys are about 17 years old in this. Hope you enjoy it!**

***dumb spelling mistakes already fixed tell me if you see more***

* * *

><p>Dean was so exausted, he couldn't believe that there were people calling him that time in the midle of the night, I mean, you people don't feel the need of sleeping? Because he sure as fuck does!<p>

He blindly reached out for his phone under his pillow, and answered the call without even opening his eyes.

''Yes?''

''Dean?'' his heart did a ridiculous flip.

''Cas? Is there something wrong?''

''Not really, I just couldn't sleep.''

The boy sighed and smiled. Cas and him were friends since forever now, and none in the world could make him feel any better than Cas did, so he happily carried the conversation on.

''You know it's 3 o'clock in the morning, right?''

''Yes, and I'm so sorry if I woke you up, you can tell me to piss of anytime and go back to sleep if you want to''

Den laughed.

''Of course not man, just tell me, why can't you sleep?''

He heard Cas sighing before answering.

''Because, I... I'm alone at home and I drank a bunch of vodka from my parents and now I can't stop thinking.''

''About what?''

''About... About you.''

Dean's heard stoped dead in his chest.

''About me what?''

''About your hands especially, and the way it feels when you touch me, even when it's for just a second.''

Oh god dammit, Dean didn't see that one fucking coming! He couldn't breath, just hearing those words made him half hard, and oh Jesus, was that fuked up. The boy was torn between hanging up the call, making a joke and getting the hell out of that subject, or just let Cas keep going.

He was about to go with the joke, but started to picture Cas laying down on his bed with that messy hair and those big hands pumping his own leaking dick and that was it, he lost it.

''Yeah? How does it feel?'' oh fuck this, I'm going to hell anyways, he thougth, might as well enjoy the ride.

''Feels like I'm burning up from inside out, and when you hug me, oh God, your smell just makes me crazy.''

Good lord, Cas sounded so good talking like that, Dean's cock was rock hard by the time Cas finished the next sentence.

''All I can think about when you stand too close to me is your hands everywhere in my body, squeezing and pumping and scratching the living hell out of me''

Dean had to bit down on his lip to repress a moan.

''Cas, that's just the booze talking.''

''No Dean, it's not! I want you to fuck me since we were 15, I was just too afraid to say something.''

''Oh God, Cas...''

''I mean it, I want to suck your dick while you pull my hair, and I want to hear you moaning my name while I feel you fucking my mouth as hard as you can.''

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he almost ripped his underwear off in the way of pumping his cock.

''Really? Cause I always thought about fucking your mouth, having you look at me with those big blue eyes while I fill you up.''

Cas moaned.

''Yes Dean, and I always dreamed about your fingers inside me, getting my dick all dripping wet just for you.''

Dean pumped his fist even harder, he could almost feel how tight Cas would be when he fucked him with his fingers.

''You would love that, wouldn't you, angel? And I bet you would love my cock inside you even more, stretching your tight little ass up, I bet you would take it so well, you would beg me for more.''

Cas cried out.

''Yes Dean, oh god, yes I would...''

''You really want that Castiel, are you sure?''

''Yes, I'm sure, I just want you to make me your little slut and fuck me against every surface of my house.''

Dean couldn't take it any longer, he passed his thumb over his perineum and saw stars.

''Really? Then prove it, Cas. Come for me angel''

Cas literally screamed his name trough his orgasm, and that was it for Dean too, he came so hard he almost blacked out.

The phone was dead silent for the next 3 minutes, Dean could hardly breath straight yet.

''So?'' Castiel asked.

Dean smiled.

''So what?''

''My parents won't be here till sunday, do you wanna come over?''

''Right now? Hell yeah!''

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews can make people happy and save the world, so don't forget to leave me yours .<strong>


End file.
